


Always Alice

by Samm07Maurer



Series: Wynonna Earp One Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alice Michelle Earp - Freeform, Baby Earp - Freeform, Earp Homestead, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm emo that Wynonna couldn't keep her baby, One Shot, Sad, That's basically all this is, wynonna can't handle emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samm07Maurer/pseuds/Samm07Maurer
Summary: Waverly could tell that something wasn't quite right when her older sister Wynonna started staying up all night and starting her mornings off with whiskey. It's not that this wasn't her normal behavior, but she could tell that something was off. She enlists the help of a trusty friend to get her sister back on track.Wynonna's just had to make the hardest decision of her life...her baby is gone. Safe, but gone. And there's nothing to distract her from the ache in her chest anymore.





	Always Alice

"Good morning," Waverly called cheerily as she bounced into the kitchen with a smile.

Wynonna simply raised her mug in acknowledgment along with an amused smirk before going to take another long sip. Before she could, however, her sister was stealing the mug from her hands and leaning down to smell the contents as the liquid sloshed around. She cocked her head to the side and threw a disapproving glance over her shoulder as she poured the entire thing down the drain.

Wynonna raised an eyebrow and made a face that clearly showcased her annoyance as she asked, "Really?"

Waverly sighed and turned to face the older brunette, leaning back against the counter, "Don't 'really' me. You don't need whiskey in your coffee, Wynonna."

"Doesn't mean I don't want it," Wynonna mumbled sourly as Waverly set a fresh, unspiked cup in front of her.

"This is getting ridiculous," Waverly said exasperatedly as she sat in a chair opposite her older sister, "Seriously, what's going on with you, lately?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she responded resolutely.

"Talk to me," Waverly begged, her anxiety for her sister was at an all-time high lately and she was desperate to do anything to help, "please."

"Nothing's going on Waves," Wynonna sighed as she stood up and abandoned the coffee, walking to the door, "I'm just a little off my game."

"Wynonna-"

But she was already pushing the creaky screen aside and pushing her way through the back door, crossing the yard to the barn with quick, purposeful strides. She pulled open the heavy doors with a grunt and closed them tightly behind her in a gesture that clearly meant 'leave me alone.'

She found that everything was as she'd left it, walking over to a small table of supplies after taking a deep breath and letting her shoulders slump. She quickly taped her hands up so the skin wouldn't split too harshly and no bones would crack, before turning to the worn leather punching bag she'd convinced Dolls to drag in there for her.

She jumped right into training, not bothering to stretch or warm up. There were too many emotions running rampant under her skin and she needed to get them out before she exploded and did something that she would no doubt come to violently regret.

She let her fists assault the punching bag, releasing cries of anger and frustration whenever they built up in her throat. She threw her body weight into every punch and didn't hesitate when her knuckles began to split open and quickly stain her wraps crimson.

The floodgate of feelings that she'd opened refused to let the pain draw her focus away from anything other than her current actions.

She ignored any pain that erupted and pushed harder, unaware of the tears leaking down her face and blending into the beads of sweat dotting her pale skin. Her chest rose and sank with every shallow breath that she took and she found that the more she pushed, the harder it became to suck sufficient are into her lungs. None of this stopped her, she wasn't sure who or what she was taking her anger out on, though it seemed to be never-ending.

She was too focused on her movements that the bang of the wooden barn doors opening and closing went unnoticed. The recognition of her name being called went unrecognized. And when someone tapped her on the shoulder, her fist followed her movement as her body turned and rushed towards the offender. But before it could reach its mark, her hand was caught in a familiar, calloused grip.

"Easy now, Wynonna."

Her whole body seemed to cave in on itself and her hands dropped to her sides, shaking slightly, "Doc?" she asked quietly as she tried to catch her breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe we need to talk if that is alright with you." He stated casually, leaning against one of the barn's support posts. She commended him for not mentioning her alarmingly disheveled state.

"I think I'm too sober for that," Wynonna laughed, hoping that if she could keep up her usually sarcastic attitude then she would be left alone once more.

"Well," Doc spoke hesitantly, deciding to voice his concern, "if I remember correctly, last night you most certainly were not."

The oldest Earp continued to laugh, "What is this, Doc? Some sort of intervention?" When he didn't respond, simply continued to watch her with open, watching eyes, she straightened slightly and raised her chin, crossing her arms over her chest, "Did Waverly put you up to this?"

"No," The outlaw answered truthfully, "Though I do believe she is as worried about you as I am. However, this is about Alice."

Wynonna's mood dropped even further than she thought possible and any remnant of the humerus glint in her eyes faded to a cold emptiness, her expression overall becoming a blank slate as she turned back to face the punching bag.

"What are you talking about, Doc? Alice is gone," She spoke sharply as her fist once again met the solid leather bag, "and she's not coming back so I highly doubt there's any way that anything has to do with her."

"Wynonna!" Doc finally snapped, pulling her back by the wrist, "Now I tried to do this gently as your sister asked of me, but I am done playing these games."

The oldest Earp bit on the inside of her cheek as she finally looked up to meet his icy blue eyes. Once he saw her lip begin to tremble, his anger dissolved and he ran his knuckle along her jaw, whispering thickly, "I lost her too."

Something about Doc’s words suddenly broke through the mental block that Wynonna had constructed against all thoughts of her little girl and suddenly the pain of losing her seemed to consume every part of her body and soul as the first sob escaped her mouth.

Before she even had the chance to move her shaking hands to wipe the tears, Doc was pulling her into his arms, blocking her from the brisk morning air with his thick coat and halting her shivering, something Wynonna hadn’t even registered to be happening.

Neither parent spoke as they mourned, Doc allowing himself the moment of weakness as he rested his chin on Wynonna’s head and let a few tears leak down his face for his beautiful little Alice.

When the only noise came from the occasional sniffle, Doc released Wynonna from his grip and guided her over to some stacks of bundled straw, sitting down next to her and holding her hand comfortingly.

“I just wanted to get things right this time, you know?” Wynonna suddenly admitted, her voice cracking slightly and causing her to clear her throat before continuing, “I fuck up all the time, I know that, but I thought-”

Doc watched as her hunched shoulders shuddered and he brought her closer, resting a reassuring arm over her shoulder and placing a kiss to her temple.

“I don’t know, I thought this time could be different.” Wynonna finished simply with a sad shrug, tilted her face up to meet Doc’s gaze once again, “I guess it’s my fault for trying.”

“Hey now,” Doc soothed, wiping a crystal tear from the brunette’s rosy cheek, “don’t think like that. We all wish things could be different sometimes. But this was the right choice for our baby girl, Wynonna. She is beautiful and healthy and safe.”

Doc choked up slightly at the end of his speech, memories of the few seconds he’d gotten to hold baby Alice running through his mind.

“We will get through this,” he promised with a nod, “and we will get Alice back to us, that I swear to you, Wynonna.”

Wynonna’s blue eyes shone brightly with hope and Doc leaned down to seal his promise with a kiss. He would do anything to bring his family back together.


End file.
